1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, an electro-optical apparatus, and fabricating methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel, an electro-optical apparatus, the display panel, the electro-optical apparatus including sub-pixels with display medium of different thicknesses, and fabricating methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the advancement in the technology of electro-optical and semiconductor devices, the development of flat screen displays progresses expeditiously. Among the various flat screen displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) provides the favorable features of high space-utilization efficiency, low power consumption, free radiation and low electric field interference, etc.; hence, liquid crystal displays have become increasingly popular and accordingly becomes the mainstream of flat screen displays.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, the back light is designed as a white light. As the white light source enters into the liquid crystal panel and passes through the color filters respectively disposed at each pixel, the color of each pixel is displayed. Further, in the conventional liquid crystal display, a color filter layer, constituted with photo-resists of three colors such as Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B), is disposed on each pixel. Wherein the thickness of the photo-resists of three colors such as Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) is the same each other (is identical each other). Further, the parts of the pixel that correspond to the positions of the three colors such as Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) are known as sub-pixels. Wherein the thickness of the photo-resists of three colors such as Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) is the same each other (is identical each other). The array of colors that are perceivable by human eyes can be obtained by mixed-matching the three colors at different gradations. The combination of the three colors at the brightest intensity (fully on) gives the white color, while zero intensity for each color (fully off) gives the black color. Between the darkest (black) and the brightest (white), the array of colors is divided into a plurality of gray levels according the color gradation.
However, as the light beams enter the color filter layer, only one-third of the light passes through and departs from the color filter layer. In other words, two-thirds of the light is being absorbed by the photo-resists and wasted, leading to low optical transmittance and resulting in low brightness. Additionally, the material cost for the fabrication of the photo-resists of the three colors such as Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) is rather substantial. Wherein the thickness of the photo-resists of three colors such as Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) is the same each other (is identical each other).
Accordingly, as demand for high luminous brightness of a liquid crystal display becomes increasingly important, solving the above-mentioned problems is an imminent issue in the production technology of display panels.